


Autumn Encounter

by Miss_Understood



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Games, Impregnation Kink, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, predator/prey kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Understood/pseuds/Miss_Understood
Summary: Hades and Persephone meet for the first time at the Annual Autumn Festival. Things heat up.Olympus AU: Persephone never ended up in the backseat of Hades car after the Panathenaea, instead, Eros took her home to make sure that she was safe. After being kicked out of TGOEM and cut off financially from her mother, she is learning to make her own way. Six months later she runs into Hades as the Autumn Festival and a convenient romance begins.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 374
Collections: LO Discord Fall 2020 Fanfic Exhange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladygutterbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygutterbaby/gifts).



> LadyGutterBaby, I hope you like this fic. I am a sneaky bitch and hopefully I wasn’t too obvious when I was asking about the types of things you like to read. Perhaps a pleasant surprise? I challenged myself to write outside of my comfort zone. It was a long process, but I really like how this one turned out.
> 
> Thank you Whisky and Rainy for helping me work through my self doubt. You two are rock stars!

The annual Olympian Autumn Festival was something that Hades dreaded among all of the pointless celebrations Zeus thought up to celebrate the Triarchy. The pointless revelry was only an excuse for Zeus to reminisce about the war and feel like a hero again—an endeavor that would undoubtedly result in his brother finding a new mistress and Hera going on a path of revenge that would rock the Pantheon. It happened every year, and Hades had no reason to think this year would be any different. To make matters worse, Greece didn't even have seasons! There was no difference between the weather in July and January. It was all just a waste of time. He would rather be home.

The streets of downtown Olympus were lined with booths as people hawked their goods or raised money for charities. Hades lived a minimalist existence and had no use for handmade trinkets or repurposed wood signs. Instead, he made a point to stop at the charities and give a sizable donation. He was currently writing a check for a dog rescue organization when Cerberus broke free from his leash and barreled through the crowd.

"FUCK!" Hades shouted as he chased after the beast. It was easy to spot his progress through the crowd because of the cowering masses and upended tables. He would have to write many checks before the night was over to make up for the destruction Cerberus was causing. Many people didn't know that the Guardian of the Gates' true gift was that he could smell the guilty and only the guilty attempted to break into or out of the Underworld. Still, having Cerberus ripping someone limb from limb in the middle of a busy street was not his idea of a good time.

Much to Hades' surprise, Cerberus was lying on his back drooling as he received belly scratches from a stunning pink nymph in a tight mini dress. Hades was struck by her beauty and found himself jealous of his dog as the nymph murmured praises to the beast. 

"Did he hurt you?" Hades asked, his voice cracking under the strain of his sudden arousal. He cleared his throat, attempting to regain his dignity. 

"Oh, no! He scared the street, but I'm not afraid of such a sweet boy," she said, looking up at Hades with wide eyes before turning her attention back to the dog and cooing to him. "You are the goodest boy, aren't you? Yes, you are! And your coat is so soft, what does your daddy feed you?"

"The souls of murders and egg whites, mostly," Hades grinned and offered his hand to help the woman to her feet. She accepted, gracefully standing to her full height, a whole two feet shorter than himself. He looked down and did his best not to follow the contours of her chest below her neckline. It was nearly impossible not to look at her glorious curves. Still, he averted his eyes to maintain a modicum of decency.

"You know, he wouldn't act that way if you got him fixed," she said and patted Cerberus on his head affectionately. "Although, it would be a shame to make such an amazing immortal creature sterile. And he's not the first creature to start humping my leg without so much as a hello. I suppose I will just have to forgive him on account that he's so handsome."

"Please, allow me to make recompense for my dog's deplorable behavior," Hades said, reaching into his breast coat pocket for his checkbook.

"No need, no harm was done, and he really is a sweet boy. Have a great night, your majesty," she said and turned to leave. Hades watched her go, feeling a twinge of loss as the nymph left. A trail of small blue petals followed her like a trail of breadcrumbs. Hades was unsurprised that the woman had not offered her name. Why would a creature such as her ever waste her time with a broken god?

* * *

Persephone was feeling flustered. Nothing had gone right that evening. The Autumn Festival was supposed to be one of the best events of the year, and she had managed to score a date with a prominent Olympian God for the evening. However, she had quickly realized that Apollo was a jerk and not someone she wanted to waste her time on. Her dry spell had gone on far too long. She could feel herself exuding sexual tension and could see it affecting the men (and some women) around her. Even that was not enough to convince her to continue her date with the God of the Sun. He was pompous and acted entitled, treating stall attendants like lesser beings and making fun of strangers on the street, all while boasting of his latest musical endeavors. She was extremely grateful for the sudden appearance of the giant three-headed black dog who scared Apollo away. She rewarded the beast with belly scratches and praises until she was interrupted by the incredibly handsome King of the Underworld. Her mood had changed immediately, and she felt her hair blooming with traitorous flowers. If he noticed, he was kind enough to ignore her blatant horniness. He probably got it all the time. He was a stunning specimen of divine beauty.

To make matters worse, her stupid car wouldn't start when she went to leave. Despite being the Barley Mother fortune's heiress, she had little funds, and her beater of a car was more than unreliable. She turned the ignition one more time. The resulting clicks made it evident that she wasn't going anywhere. Frustrated, she rested her forehead against the steering wheel, taking deep, calming breaths. A light tap on the driver's window startled her, and she looked out to see the King of the Underworld and Cerberus peering into her car. She tried to roll down the window, but it wouldn't budge, so she opened the door. Cerberus immediately attempted to climb into her lap, wagging his tail madly. Persephone giggled at the beast-who-is-not-a-beast, taking time to scratch each of his three heads in turn.

"Have you come to my rescue for the second time today? What a good boy you are. I hate to sound cliché, but I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship," she said to the dog who whined at her.

"Do you require rescuing?" Hades asked, looking suddenly concerned.

"My car won't start," she said and turned the key again to illustrate the machine's noncompliance. "I need a jump or a ride."

"I would be happy to help you with either of those endeavors," he said. His eyes flashed red, and he grinned.

"I bet you could," she teased, biting her lip as she imagined herself seated on top of him, and she wondered if he was the slow and sensual or the rough and rowdy type. Ideally, he was a combination of the two. His grin grew more wicked, and heat pooled at her core—definitely a bit of a scoundrel. Maybe today wasn't a complete loss after all. 

"And which would you prefer?" He asked, pulling Cerberus off her and offering his hand to her again.

The Kings had earned a reputation of prowling through the realms in search of beautiful women. And although Hades was not fluent as his brothers were, he had his fair share of liaisons, albeit with less frequency and usually for a longer duration. So, when the lovely pink nymph asked him for a ride home, he couldn’t help but wonder if he would be lucky enough to be invited into her apartment. If he was reading the signals right, she was interested in a fuck. She was sex incarnate, all soft curves and pouty lips. Hades found it challenging to focus on not running over pedestrians in the parking lot. 

"I'm Persephone, by the way. Sorry for the flowers. They just happen," she said, gesturing to the pile of blue petals already scattered throughout the black leather interior of his car. "I can make you a bouquet to take home to your girlfriend if this could get you into trouble."

"No worries, I’m unattached."

_Good to know._ Persephone thought to herself. She was ready to invite him back to her place, but she wasn't the type of woman who would sleep with someone in a relationship. That wasn't her style. In truth, she wasn't a fan of one-night-stands. To begin with, they tended to only stoke her flame. What she needed was to be set ablaze. But the instant attraction she felt for the god was unlike anything she had yet experienced. It wasn't that he was a King—she had grown up in the shadows of the elite—royalty meant little to her. There was something about his quiet confidence and his salacious smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"Take me to the Underworld, your majesty," she purred. He arched his eyebrow, and that wicked grin returned. "What? I live there too." She gave him her address, and they proceeded to their destination, making small talk and flirting the whole way there. Shortly after entering the Underworld, Cerberus vanished from the car.

“Where did he go?” Persephone asked, jumping at the sound of the dog disapperating.

Hades chuckled and shook his head. “Who knows. Probably a malicious shade causing problems somewhere. Nothing he can’t handle.”

“And he can just go,” she snapped her fingers. “Like that?”

“Cerberus is no ordinary dog.”

Hades pulled up the building and effortlessly maneuvered his car into the narrow parallel space free in front of the building. Persephone was impressed by both his driving and with how calmly he turned off the engine and unbuckled his seat belt as he turned towards her. 

“It’s a climb, but would you like to come upstairs for a drink?” She asked, already knowing the answer. They climbed the five flights of stairs to her apartment. She was used to the climb, but most of her guests needed a chance to breathe after that trek. Not Hades, he had the stamina of a warrior and a god. She thanked the Fates for her wildly good luck and unlocked the deadbolt on her door.

Her apartment was small but warm and cozy. She had managed to fit over 100 plants into the space. They shouldn’t exist here, the lack of natural light should cause them to wither and die, but they flourished under her care.. The main room was a combination of dining room, office, and kitchen. Persephone invited Hades to sit at the dining table as she went to the kitchen and looked through her meager alcoholic options. Truth be told, she wasn’t much of a drinker, her stash was made up of left overs from other guests. She didn’t know much about alcohol, but she gauged him as a whisky type.

Hades was nearly the same height as her when he was sitting, and she handed him the glass, allowing him to take a sip. She prayed to the Fates that she hadn't completely misread the entire exchange as she pressed her lips to his. She was rewarded by a hungry growl, and his tongue ran across her lips, and she opened to him, deepening the kiss. Persephone didn’t like whisky, but she enjoyed the way it tasted on his tongue. His hands moved up her thighs and kneaded the soft flesh of her ass. She shuddered against him and pressed herself closer to him. His right hand trailed up her back to rest at the base of her skull, cradling her head in one massive hand as he trailed kisses across her jaw, down her neck, and over the slope of her breasts. Heat pooled at her center as he tasted her skin. 

"Are the stories true?" She asked. He hummed in question, pulling away to look at her, concern creasing his brow. "You know, the stories that the Unseen One will enter the dwellings of fair maidens under the guise of darkness and bite the necks of his victims?"

"That all depends if you want me too," he taunted, his glowing crimson eyes, his toothy grin returning. She nodded, breathless, and let out a strangled cry as his teeth clamped down on the juncture of her neck. It began slowly and soft but quickly built in pressure as she carded her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. He would leave a mark, but she didn’t care, she wanted to be marked by him. She wanted to feel his touch linger on her skin in the days that followed. She had never been so close to coming so quickly in her life. His right hand moved to cup her jaw, his fingers ghosting over the shell of her ear. He pulled away with a startled look on his face. "You're a goddess?"

"Yes," she laughed, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Is that ok?"

"More than ok, Darling, but I'm just surprised. I wasn't aware of a goddess named Persephone."

"What about Kore?" She asked. She was not surprised that Persephone was unknown to him. She had the name for less than a year.

"You're Demeter's daughter?" He asked aghast. "She will kill us both if she finds out."

"Are you afraid of my mother?" Persephone asked, taking a step back from him and reaching behind her to unzip her dress. The sweetheart neckline fell, exposing her bare breasts as she dragged the tightly fitted dress down over her hips and stepped out of it. She was naked to him, save for her silk thong and her white heels.

"Petrified," he said, and pulled her onto his left knee to sit, and he returned to his task of kissing her senseless. She worked at his tie and the buttons of his shirt, her finger slipping over the soft fabric and smooth buttons in her haste. Finely freed of his shirt, she stared at his beautifully toned and scarred chest. Her eyes traveled down to the prominent bulge straining against the fabric of his pants. She stood, pulling him to his feet and leading him back to her bedroom, pulling him by the buckle of his belt as she walked backward, his hands never stopped roaming her body as they stumbled down the hallway.

She halted at the foot of the bed and quickly unnotched his belt and reached her hand down his pants taking him in hand. He let out a ragged moan and bent down, capturing her mouth with his, and bucked against her grip. She was starving for him as she broke away from his kiss and worked his trousers open and dragged them down his legs, capturing his boxers in the process, and she dropped to her knees. She glanced up at him, his wicked smile shining down on her, his eyes glowing in the semi-darkness of the room. His cock was right above her—damn, he was taller than she had gauged—and she straightened herself and took his erection in hand and licked a long slow stripe up the underside of his cock, twirling her tongue around the tip before sinking her mouth onto him. He hissed as she took him into her mouth, overcome with pleasure, and bucked into her. She moaned, loving the feeling of a cock in her mouth. She didn’t look away. She watched his face morph between barely controlled desire and pleasure. The salty taste of the precum coating her tongue made her eyes flutter—gods, he tasted good. She worked him with her mouth and hands, his pleasure evident, and furthered her own arousal. For a fertility goddess,something was freeing about fucking someone who was so sexually frustrated. His pent-up arousal flooded her senses, and she worked him harder, taking him deeper into her mouth. She would never fit all of him, but gods she was going to try. A steady stream of curses and prayers spilled from his lips, and she fucked him with her mouth.

Hades pulled away from her and lifted her off the ground as if she weighed nothing at all. He stood her on the foot of the bed, and for the first time of the night, she was taller than him. He stooped over slightly and caught her left nipple in his mouth as he thumbed her right, bringing both to a peak before switching to give both equal attention. His tongue was wild and dexterous, moving with a speed that didn’t seem possible, even for a god. He was sex and hunger; there was nothing light about his touch, nor was he too rough—a barely maintained passion simmered under the surface, straining to break free.

Hades worked her panties down to her ankles before she stepped out of them. He stooped down and lifted her off, one hand holding her back while the other hooked underneath her right thigh, swinging her leg over his shoulders. He shifted his grip on her and brought her other leg over his shoulder. His hand holding her up with a firm grip on her ass. She should be afraid of falling, but he moved her like she was nothing.

Persephone wondered how she found herself seated on the shoulders of a king with his mouth inches away from her outrageously wet pussy. Conscious thought left her quickly as he lapped and sucked at her core. He drank from her like she was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted and said as much when he paused to reposition them so he was lying flat on his back and she was riding his face using the windowsill—she used as a headboard—to hold herself up as she fucked herself on his tongue. His tongue was long and hard, and riding his face while looking out at his kingdom was already the hottest fucking thing to happen in her life. She came quickly, caught off guard by the sudden flood of pleasure that surged through her body, making her vision go white. An unstifled scream escaped from her lips, and she bucked wildly against him. He dug his hands into the soft flesh of her thighs, keeping her trapped against his undulating tongue that was suddenly focused on her clit, coaxing another orgasm. Persephone dug her nails into his hair, attempting to break free. She was overstimulated, breathless, and still unable to stop herself from grinding against his mouth. Persephone keened and pleaded for release, the torturous pleasure threatening to destroy her. 

He released her, moving his hands to her waist and gently lifted her and turned them both over so that he was propped up on an elbow above her, kissing her greedily. She tasted herself on his lips and tongue. 

"You are incredibly responsive, Little Goddess," he growled in her ear and nipped lightly at the lobe.

"Fffuuckk, Hades," she mewled, digging her nails into the sweat-soaked skin of his back. He hissed and ground against her. She opened to him, hitching her leg over his hip and anchoring her left foot into the mattress dragging him to her, desperate for more. She reached above her blindly searching the windowsill for the carved wooden box on the ledge. She opened it and removed a condom from within. She tore it open and reached down between them, tugging firmly at his dick before sheathing him with the condom. "I need you inside of me."

He slid into her slowly, filling her with his thick cock as she arched her back, lifting off the bed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He was staring down at her, a dumbstruck smile on his face when she was able to look up at him, and she rocked her hips against him. He was surprisingly sensual and giving, moving in her with long slow strokes. His back arched so that his mouth was on hers or kissing her neck or shoulders. His free hand roamed, grabbing and caressing her, mapping out her body as he pumped into her. He stoked her flame, building her passion past her wildest imagination, and she came apart, crying out his name in a prayer.

Persephone was wild and untamed. A steady stream of filthy words spilled from her, and she moved with him. There was nothing passive in her passion. She was ferocious and demanding, all claws and teeth. There would be marks in the morning.

"One more," he growled and lifted her into his arms, moving to sit back on his heels and thrusting up into her. He buried his head into the juncture of her neck, kissing and licking as he fucked into her. "One more," he repeated, panting in his effort. "And together."

"Yes, please," she cried and rocked against him, meeting his thrusts with her own. Her left hand combed into his hair while her right dug into his back. His back would be raw tomorrow, and Persephone felt a feral pleasure in knowing that she wouldn’t be the only one sore tomorrow. She could sense his control waning; his movements grew sporadic and rushed. He kissed her deeply, and she could taste the greed on his tongue. She bounced against him, frantically chasing one more release. She wanted—no, she needed to cum for him again. "So close. Almost. Please, god, fuck. Hades." Words escaped her mouth, pleading for more, begging for him to finish.

He thrust into her while dragging her body down hard on him, bottoming out and holding her tightly. She felt him thicken and pulsate inside of her, and she let go allowing her body to savor the feeling of him emptying inside her. The condom dulled the sensation, preventing her body from absorbing his seed, the one thing her body truly craved. This was the curse of being a fertility goddess, the unquenchable desire for a chance to create. She conjured back the memories of the taste of his precum in her mouth when she had sucked him off, let if flood her senses, and she came with a shudder going boneless in his arms.

Hades gently eased her back onto the bed and pulled out of her before heading to the bathroom. He returned and climbed back in bed, this time under the covers, and asked. "Is this ok?"

"More than ok," she agreed and excused herself for a moment to clean up. She returned to the bed and climbed in, snuggling close to Hades. She hummed happily and said. "This feels nice."

Hades hummed in agreement and brushed away the hair that had fallen across her face. He ran his fingers through her hair, gently untangling the snarls and removing stray petals. The bed was covered in flowers and pollen, stray petals stuck to their sweat-soaked skin. He traced a line across her lips with his thumb before lifting her chin for a kiss. It was soft and surprisingly tender in comparison to the hungry kisses that had come before. 

“Goddess of what, Sweetness?” He asked, his voice rough and low. 

“Spring and the fertile earth,” she said, feeling self-conscious again. What a lame thing to be the goddess of—especially compared to a King or the God of the Dead.

“Why do you live in the Underworld? I would think that you would want to live someplace where things can grow. Don’t you need sunshine and warm air?” He seemed genuinely concerned and curious.

“There are lots of reasons, actually. Mostly, this is the best I can afford, but even if I had the means, I like it here. The lights of the city are beautiful and above everything else, do you ever feel like the world expects you to be one thing, and no one ever sees you for you?” She asked, and she could see that he did. He was trapped as well. “I cannot feel the earth begging me for life. No one here tells me I would be more beautiful if I smile. Being happy all the time is exhausting. Here, I can just be Persephone and not Demeter’s daughter.”

“You are far too sweet for a place like this, Little Goddess,” he said, and Persephone was struck by how sad he sounded. He began to run his hands through her hair again. They were quiet for a long time until Persephone felt herself begin to drift off to sleep. 

“Will you stay with me tonight?” 

“I wish that I could, but I have a horde of hungry dogs waiting for me at home,” he said, pausing his efforts to comb her hair with his fingers. “Come with me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the tags, new tags will be added each chapter to cover what will be added. This work will cover many kinks and fetishes, and is mostly a story about Persephone's experiences as a fertility goddess when she is free to explore her desires without TGOEM or history of assault.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Silverbatwing, who loves a good fap fic. I hope you like it!

]“Come with me?” Hades murmured, his fingers tangled into her hair, his eyes searching hers. They were nestled together. Persephone was snuggled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around her. 

The invitation hung in the air—a temptation. The problem was that she had a list of rules when it came to her exploits. Rule #9 stated: never change locations post-coitus. _Stupid rules, _Persephone thought to herself and considered breaking it, but she had already broken rule #3 (no fucking a royal). Tonight was not the time to ignore all of her boundaries for the sake of a good dicking.__

__Persephone hitched her leg over Hades’ torso and rolled onto him so that she was lying flat on his chest. Stretching her neck up to reach his lips, she gave him a slow sensual kiss. He smiled against her lips as his hands came up to encompass her hips. His hands were big and strong, and she felt small in his grip. She whispered a question against his kiss. “Rain check?”_ _

__A groan escaped his mouth, and his head fell back against the pillow. His hands gripped her tighter, and she rolled her hips seductively, eliciting another curious sound from him. It was somewhere between a growl and a whimper; she found it endearing and incredibly sexy. Giggled softly, she trailed kisses across his jaw down his neck._ _

__“I’m not done with you, Little Goddess,” he groaned, dragging her down the length of his body, her kisses moving down his scared chest until she could feel his renewed arousal nestled between her legs. She rolled her hips again, sliding along his stiff shaft._ _

__“Good, because I’m still needful,” she purred, her hands moving down his muscled chest as she pushed herself upright. She tilted her chin towards the window. “In the box.”_ _

__Hades obeyed her request, tilting his head back slightly as he reached above him and pulled out a condom from the box on the windowsill. She lifted herself to her feet so that she was standing above him as he opened the wrapper and unrolled the thin material down, and held himself ready for her. She smiled down at him, biting her lip in anticipation as she lowered and filled herself with his waiting cock._ _

__Twin moans escaped from them in their joining. He felt bigger somehow, now that she was in control. He stretched her, but her greedy body was unbelievably wet and ready for him. She rolled her hips, testing the way their bodies fit together. Grinding against him, she gripped his chest, moving with an exquisite slowness. She intended to take her time and her pleasure as she wanted it. This was her favorite time, when her crazed lust has been subdued and she was free to seek out the passion inside of her that yearned to break free. Hades moved with her, his hands holding her upright or gliding across her sweat soaked body. Profanities and filthy words fell away to sounds of their bodies in passion._ _

__

__A heady aroma of flowers filled the room, reminding Hades of a wild spring he had encountered once. It was beautiful and free, just like the goddess that rode his cock, headless of anything other than her own pleasure. He found it incredibly sexy and couldn’t keep his hands from roaming her soft curves and telling her just how lovely she was. There had been few experiences in his life when time seemed to stand still. The world slipped away, and all that existed was the two of them, bathed in the light of the ever-present Underworld moon and the flowers that fell from her hair filling the room. Persephone’s legs began to shake, and Hades hands held her hips, moving her with ease. His rhythm building to a crescendo until she came apart gasping, holding onto his strong arms to steady herself. He followed, grunting in the effort, and pulled her down into a deep sensual kiss._ _

__Hades watched as Persephone climbed off the bed and stretched, reaching her arms high above her head and flexed her toes. She looked glorious. In fact, she was radiant, a soft glow cast from her skin. Luminescent butterflies and countless flowers adorned her hair. It was a beautiful kind of magic. She reached for a light green robe and wrapped it around her body, knotting it at her waist. She turned around and kissed him, promising to return in a moment._ _

__He was in the act of pulling on his slacks when she returned with his abandoned clothes and a large glass of water. She smiled, handing him the glass, and watched him with a smile as he greedily drank it down._ _

__“Thanks for the ride,” she said as she handed him his shirt. He slipped in on over his shoulders and began to button it, grinning down at her. “It was exactly what I needed.”_ _

__“It was a pleasure,” he replied, unable to resist the innuendo. She was a pleasure in every way._ _

__“Scoundrel.”_ _

__“Not always.”_ _

__“I like it,” she hummed. A coy smile on her lips as she tucked his newly buttoned shirt into his slacks and closed the fly. “Very tall, dark, and mysterious.”_ _

__“And you’re sure you don’t want to come with me.” He was taken aback by her delicate ministrations. “It feels wrong to—you know—”_ _

__“What? Fuck and run?”_ _

__“Well, yeah,” he admitted. He wondered if he would be better off calling the dog walker to ask him to care for the pack tonight._ _

__“I have somewhere I need to be in the morning,” she said, handing him his blazer. “You should call me. I had a lot of fun. I’d like to do this again.”_ _

__“Me too,” Hades grinned, pulling her to him. He stooped down and kissed her softly. When they broke apart, she handed him a pink business card, good quality with embossing and gold foil._ _

__“I would appreciate it if we could be discreet. It’s different for goddesses, you know? We always come out on the wrong side of these things.” Of course, she was right; goddesses were usually degraded and called vile things in the media when they were discovered to have unwedded relationships. Even Aphrodite, who’d been with Ares for centuries, often found herself on the front page of the papers attacked because she took a lover. None of Ares’ exploits were ever newsworthy. While society celebrated men’s sexuality and vilified women’s._ _

__“I can be discreet,” he said, pulling her in for a kiss one more time. He had no idea what the Goddess of Spring wanted with the Lord of the Dead, but he wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize her future. She was very young, after all._ _

__Hades felt guilty as he descended the winding stairs of Persephone’s apartment building. He noticed the crumbling plaster and stained walls for the first time. He couldn’t help but wonder how the Barley Mother Heiress ended up in a hovel like this. Did she need money? That was the typical type he tended to attract, not that it really bothered him much. He had plenty of mutually beneficial affairs throughout the centuries and had the wealth to share._ _

__

__Cerberus was waiting for him just outside the door, thumping this tail proudly as Hades walked up the steps. The dog sniffed at the crotch of his pants and wagged his tail harder. “What the fuck, dog? Don’t be an asshole,” Hades scolded the dog and his blatant approval of the events of the night. It wasn’t until a couple hours later, as he lay awake in bed, that he realized that Cerberus made a better wingman than his brothers. He chuckled to himself and rolled over, pulling a pillow to hug at his chest. It would have been nice to share a bed tonight. Maybe he would have actually been able to sleep._ _

__

__A few hours later, he was out of bed and preparing for brunch with his brothers. They had a standing tradition of going out every other Sunday. Today’s brunch would be incredibly painful. He had two choices: join his brothers as they discussed their recent exploits or get information on Persephone. There was no possibility of doing both and keeping his promise of preserving her reputation. As it turned out, Zeus beat him to the punch._ _

__“I saw Persephone leaving in your car last night. I require details,” Zeus said the moment Hades took his seat at the table._ _

__“Wait,” Poseidon shouted, slamming his hand down on the table in triumph. “Isn’t she the goddess you were hard for back at the Panathenaea? Didn’t you strike out?”_ _

__“He did, so bad,” Zeus wheezed with laughter. Hades could feel his cheeks darken as his blood pressure rose. “It was epic! She went home with Eros that night instead. Got herself kicked out of TGOEM for it.”_ _

__“TGOEM?” Hades asked, jarred by the information._ _

__“You know, Hestia’s virgin order,” Zeus said, whipping tears from his eyes._ _

__“You mean the lesbian club,” Poseidon asked, snorting into his beer. “No wonder you struck out so bad.”_ _

__“She got kicked out for going home with Eros, Fish Breath. She’s obviously not a lesbian,” Zeus snapped at Poseidon before turning back to Hades. “Please tell me you got it in with her.”_ _

__“Yes. Of course, I did,” Hades said, his voice flat and without a hint of amusement. “The obvious thing that happened was she invited me up to her apartment, immediately sucked me off, and by the end of the night, she was riding my cock like she owned it.”_ _

__

__Zeus and Poseidon looked at him, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Zeus began shaking, slumping forward in hysterical and silent laughter knocking over his appletini. Poseidon started laughing so hard he sounded like a dolphin. Hades took a sip from his scotch and laughed with him. He felt like a cad for telling the truth of what happened, but he knew his brothers would never believe it._ _

* * *

__“Tell me all about your date last night,” Eros said, waggling his eyebrows. He sat across the small café table with his chin on his fists, looking expectantly at her._ _

__“Date? Who said anything about a date?” Persephone asked._ _

__“Uhh, the date with Apollo. The Autumn Festival. Hello? I made you look like a snack.”_ _

__“Oh, yeah, him,” Persephone said, waving her hand dismissively. She had honestly forgotten her evening began with Apollo. “Speaking of things I forgot, I need you to help me get my car to a mechanic.”_ _

__“Color me curious. Now I definitely want to know what happened last night.” Persephone proceeded to tell Eros about her adventures of the evening, leaving out key details that would give away Hades’ identity. She knew that Eros would keep a secret if she asked but wanted to keep this to herself for now. That didn’t mean that she wouldn’t share some of the highlights._ _

__“And who is this mystery man?” Eros asked, fanning himself with the laminated menu from the table._ _

__“Sorry, Rule #2: Be Discreet.”_ _

__“You and your rules.”_ _

__“Hey, you’re the one who told me to come up with my own rules.”_ _

__“Yes, but that was to keep you safe and happy. Not to deny me the knowledge of who this sex bomb was.”_ _

__“I’ll make you a deal. If nothing happens further with him, I will share. But honestly, I’m looking forward to seeing him again.”_ _

__“Thank fucking gods. You really need a dependable dick. I’ve been feeling guilty about not being there for you in your time of need.”_ _

__“Ohh, shut up. You know I still love you. Besides, I think it’s great that you and Psyche are back together, and I totally understand her desire to not share you.” Most of Spring and early summer, Eros and Persephone had been having sex together. Her newfound sexual powers had been going haywire once she moved to Olympus, and the God of Love had taught her the art of seduction and pleasure. After discovering the nymph living at his house was Psyche, Eros’ lost love, their sexual relationship ended. Psyche had asked Eros to only love her for the rest of her life. She was mortal, and there was no guarantee she would be given immortality. Persephone was horny but not heartless and quickly adjusted to the new dynamic of their relationship and became good friends with Psyche. “Any word from Zeus about granting her goddess status?”_ _

__“Nothing yet. We are still hoping he will. Basically, I need to keep my mom and dad from fucking it up.”_ _

__“Good luck with that! Let me know if I can help at all.”_ _

__“Well, if Mom fucks Zeus again, I might need you to cool Dad off again.”_ _

__“You say that like I actually did it on purpose. Seriously, how was I supposed to know Ares is your dad?” Persephone said, crossing her arms and glaring at him. Shortly after her arrival, Ares had appeared from the mortal realm radiating with rage and sexual desire. They had met the previous year on her mother’s estate, and he had been one of the few gods she had ever encountered during her sheltered upbringing. They had spent a week fucking like wild animals. Until she discovered that Ares was Eros’ father and in a long-standing relationship with Aphrodite. “Besides, he’s against the rules now. Number 8.”_ _

__“I know, Petal,” Eros soothed, reaching across the table and patting her arm. “If it makes you feel any better, Mom is over it now. She says that she’s no longer threatened by inexperienced pussy.”_ _

__“Oh, wow, that’s not offensive at all. Your mother is a terror.”_ _

__“Tell me about it. I’m pretty sure she’s pregnant again and freaking out about it. You mind coming over after we pick up your car? I was hoping you’d use your mojo.”_ _

__“Ok, but only if she wants me to.” Persephone’s sexual powers were different from Eros and Aphrodite. Theirs were about love and desire, whereas Persephone’s was rooted in life. The desire to procreate was a formidable aspect of sex, even if people didn’t admit it to themselves. One of the things that Persephone quickly discovered was her ability to spot a pregnant woman the same way Eros could spot a virgin. All it took was a touch—skin to skin—and Persephone could tell._ _

__

__Spending time at Eros’ house was always fun but exhausting. His siblings were a handful and seemed to always be up to some sort of mischief. So when she got home that evening, she joyfully climbed into bed with a book. Sundays were her only real day off. She was a full-time student, worked two jobs, and would be starting a third in a couple of weeks. Even Saturdays were filled with studying and writing papers. It was almost 8:00 pm when her phone rang._ _

__“Hello,” she said in her chipper Olympian voice as she answered the unknown number._ _

__“Uh, hi,” Hades said, sounding confused. “Is this Persephone?”_ _

__“It is,” she said, switching to her more natural sultry tones._ _

__“It didn't sound like you at first,” Hades said sheepishly._ _

__“Yeah, don’t mind me. Everyone in Olympus expects the Barley Empire Princess, and I see no reason to let them think differently.”_ _

__“Is that what you are? A princess?” He asked, his voice was low and taunting._ _

__“More like a parolee,” she joked. Living under Demeter’s thumb had felt like a prison for years. Her recent fall to freedom had been a wake-up call to how controlling her mother had been._ _

__“We’ve all been there, Sweetness.”_ _

__“Oh shit! Sorry,” she grimaced at the phone and could have smacked herself. “That was bad form on my part.”_ _

__“Not offended. I used to know your mother well.”_ _

__“How well?” She asked, narrowing her eyes in suspicion._ _

__Hades chuckled. “Not _that _well.”___ _

____“Phew, I didn’t want to have to add a new rule.”_ _ _ _

____“Rule?”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, nothing, don’t listen to me.”_ _ _ _

____“But I want to listen,” there was something about his voice that sent a shiver down her spine. Even over the phone, she felt a deep desire for him. It was unlike anything she had experienced._ _ _ _

____“Do you now?” she purred. “And what would you like to hear?” She could hear Hades clear his throat and the shuffle of papers._ _ _ _

____“I’m curious about these rules of yours.”_ _ _ _

____“Are you? Or are you curious to know what I’m doing?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes,” he said eagerly, and Persephone laughed again._ _ _ _

____“I’m currently in bed reading a dirty little scene in a romance novel and thinking to myself about the tame it is compared to last night. What are you doing?” It was a challenge. She wanted to know if he would rise to the occasion and indulge her playful side._ _ _ _

____“I-I-I took a break from working to call you.”_ _ _ _

____“Hmmm, that’s nice. Were you thinking about me?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes.”_ _ _ _

____“And all the scandalous things we did together?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes,” he said again, his voice faltering on the first syllable. She smiled to herself and rolled onto her stomach._ _ _ _

____“Are you hard?”_ _ _ _

____There was a brief pause, and he cleared his throat again. “Yes.”_ _ _ _

____“Good. I hope you get hard every time you think of me.”_ _ _ _

____“Is that so, Little Goddess?” Why did she like it so much when he called her that?_ _ _ _

____“Oh yes, because every time I’ve thought of you today, I got so wet. Like right now. Thinking of your big strong hands or the way you smell. _Hmmm, _it gets me really hot.”___ _ _ _

______“You like the way I smell?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, yes. It's like smoke on the wind. There’s danger and the risk of being consumed.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I wanna see you, _right now. _”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, I can do that!” Persephone hummed happily. She pressed the video call button on her phone and heard him laugh as he accepted the invitation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“This isn’t what I meant,” he grinned, and she noticed dimples high on his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I want you to take your tie off,” she said, rolling back over onto her back and holding the phone high above her. There was a moment when she didn’t think he’d comply, but then he hooked one finger into the knot and began to tug it loose. He looked slightly embarrassed but intrigued as he pulled it free from his collar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You still look uncomfortable. Why don’t you unbutton the top of your shirt and take off your jacket?” He gave her a devilish look and moved his phone and propped it upright, freeing both of his hands as he stood, shedding his blazer and draping it across the back of his black leather office chair. He sat again, unbuttoning the top of his shirt. She was mesmerized as he lifted his right arm and removed a cufflink from his shirt. Rolling his sleeve up past his elbow. He smiled at her again, winking before doing the same to his left side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You take directions very well for a king,” she praised, impressed that he had taken things a step further without her instruction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do I? Maybe I’m just eager to please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, good, I want to be pleased. Did you know I’m also very good at taking direction?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hades was surprised that she was good at taking directions. There was a fierceness about Persephone that intrigued him. Last night she had been all teeth and claws, demanding in her desires. Now she was sweet and compliant, blushing prettily as he asked her to remove the white silk camisole she was wearing. Her nipples began to harden as the smooth material slid over them, exposing her to the cold air. He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, thinking about how it would feel to put his mouth on her. Or the breathy moan she would give when he did. He leaned back in his chair, unzipping his slacks, easing the strain against his erection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Beautiful,” he whispered. “I want you to touch yourself and tell me how wet you are.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She grew a darker shade of pink, and she lifted herself up on her knees, slid her hand into her silk pants, and dipped into her core unseen. She sighed happily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Very wet. So ready,” she whimpered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“For what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good,” he grinned, palming himself. “Show me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He watched as Persephone brought her hand back and slowly brought her pants down, moving to lay back as she removed them completely. He could no longer hold back as the beautiful pink goddess was laid out for him, her dexterous little fingers following his words as she teased and pleasured herself. He freed his erection the rest of the way and began to slowly fist himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Her little moans made his cock throb in his hands, and he pumped himself harder, thumbing the tip to gather the precum to lubricate his shaft. It wasn’t enough. Her wetness glistened in the light cast on her and taunted him. He longed to feel her slick sex. He stood from his desk and let his pants fall to the floor, kicking free of them before proceeding to his bedroom. He pulled the lube from his bedside drawer and dumped a generous amount into his fist, and began jerking himself off again. He hissed at the cold lube on his cock, but soon it was all slippery heat as he fucked his fist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She was a glorious sight and whimpered as she slid two fingers into her divinely wet cunt. “It’s not enough,” she whimpered. “Not after having you. Your hands are so big; I wish it was your hands touching me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fuck, me too. There are so many things I would like to do to you right now. You know that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Tell me,” she whined and lifted herself up with her left arm as her right hand increased in speed. Hades gripped his cock harder, pumping into his fist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I want to taste you. I want my fingers inside of you, finding the sweet spot and bringing you off as you writhe under my tongue. You’d be making such beautiful sounds, like you are now. Then, once you come, I’d flip you over so your own your knees and take you hard and fast from behind. I’m delirious with lust for you. I wouldn’t be gentle. Would that be ok?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, please.” She mewed and sucked her lower lip into her mouth, biting it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Ohh, you beg so pretty. I was so worried about hurting you, did you know that? You are so tiny, and I am so big, and I didn’t want to give you too much. But you can take it, can’t you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good. So beautiful, you know that? The lights of the city on your body as you fuck yourself for me, so fucking beautiful.” Even at his slowed pace, he could feel his pleasure coiling, like mercury rising in a thermometer, the pressure built inside of him. He tried gripping the base of his cock to halt his process, but it was too late. There was no stopping it. He pumped himself harder, setting a punishing pace for the final moments._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Need you to come for me, goddess,” he growled, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. Curses and a myriad of filthy words spilled from his mouth as he focused all his attention on holding back his increasingly imminent orgasm. “I said, come for me, goddess,” he growled again, opening his eyes to look at her. Her neck arched backward, eyes fluttering closed with a silent scream on her lips, and she began to shake. The sight of her sent him over the edge, spilling himself with a grunt, the force of it splattering his shirt and making an utter mess. He fell back against the bed and took a moment to free himself from the soiled garment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Fuck, Persephone, you are a delight,” he said a few moments later when coherent thought returned to him. He grabbed his one. “Are you still there, Little Goddess?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes,” a muffled whimper sounded from the blackness of the screen. Then she was back, curled on her side, a sleepy satisfied smile on her lips, looking into the camera with heavy-lidded eyes. “That was something else, Your Majesty. Is that one of your powers? Making me come on command?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I’m not sure. I think it requires more research before I can give you a definitive answer,” he teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, good, call me again tomorrow night, and we’ll continue our research.” He laughed at the delightful prospect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What if I want to see you tomorrow?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She sultry giggle escaped her bite swollen lips. “But what about the data? Aren’t you all about facts and numbers? Surely you want to continue exploring this hypothesis.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Minx,” he teased._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Scoundrel,” smiling coyly as she snuggled into her bed and pulled the blankets up around her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s the second time you’ve called me that. Do I look like a scoundrel to you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yup, at least 30%.” She teased and turned to her side, placing the phone against something to prop it upright._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’ll have to let me know if that changes,” he laughed. She was beautiful with the lights of the city lighting her face. Her eyes drifted closed, a soft smile on her lips. “You look sleepy, Darling.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Persephone hummed happily and nodded her head, pulling her blanket up around her. “I’ll let you go to bed then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She opened her eyes quickly. “No. Let’s talk. Tell me something about you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They talked late into the night. He introduced her to the dogs and told her how he came to acquire each of them. Before long, he had settled into bed as well, laying on his side like she was, his phone held upright with a pillow as they talked about superficial things. She fell asleep as he explained the marketing behind the decision and how trends have shown that influencers were far more effective at selling products than traditional advertising. He fell asleep soon afterward, wondering what troubled her dreams._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

________Persephone woke in the morning and saw that her phone was nearly out of battery and still in the video call. Hades was asleep on the other end, hair tousled and falling across his face. She smiled to herself and wondered if many people had seen this soft side of the king. She ended the call and plugged her phone in before returning to bed for a couple more hours of sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hades kept his word and called the following night and for the rest of the week. _In the name of research. _The findings had been overwhelmingly in favor of this newfound gift of his, and Persephone found herself struggling to pay attention in class or at work. A significant part of her wanted to end the research immediately and drive to his house when she got her car back on Wednesday. She resisted.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Let me see you tomorrow,” he asked Friday night. “I think our research project requires a more hands-on approach from my end. How can we be sure it’s my skill and not yours?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She hummed, pretending to think about it. “I suppose you are right. We should be very thorough in our investigation. Do you have any hypotheses you care to share with me ahead of time, Your Majesty?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And skew my findings? I think not, Little Goddess.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

__________“Eros! This is a disaster! I don’t know what to wear,” Persephone said, flopping backward on her bed dramatically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s because you have nothing to wear, Princess.” Eros crossed his arms, looking down at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That’s ridiculous! I have a closet full of clothes, surely something is right. Help me!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I am helping you. I’m taking you shopping,” he said and shot her a look as she was about to interrupt. “I know you don’t like people buying you things, but you said it yourself, this is a disaster. It just so happens to be in my realm of powers, which means I can use it as a tax write-off.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Great, now I really am a charity case,” she said, more than a bit disgruntled at the idea. It still rankled her. Her mother had cut her off publicly, resulting in many prominent gods in Olympus offering her money. Except for Eros, she hadn’t accepted anyone’s help. Instead, she was working two jobs while putting herself through school. She hoped that Hades didn’t think she was just using him for money. She was using him, but for sex—she wanted a lot of really good sex, but that remained to be seen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Get up, Buttercup, we are going to the mall,” he said, reaching out his hand to help her up. “And I am going to make sure you look like a bombshell. The mystery man isn’t going to know what hit him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Several hours later, she stood on the front steps of the King of the Underworld’s house. There were two possibilities for the night: either she’d be left wanting, or she was about to have her world rocked. There was always the chance that performance anxiety would get the better of one or both. It wouldn’t have been the first time she took her flirty too far and caused the guy in question to lose his nerve in the final quarter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He answered the door looking delightfully casual in a pair of black slacks and a knit sweater in a dark charcoal color. Persephone was relieved that she had taken Eros’ advice and chosen a knee-length white sweater dress. It was loose fitting and deceptively demure, flowing over her curves while the black stockings and sleep pumps teased at the temptation underneath. Her hair was shoulder-length today, and Eros had spent over an hour curling it, and yet it somehow looked like she had just got out of bed. Eros had said this was the point, if she already looked freshly fucked, and there was nothing to keep him from running his hands through it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Persephone wasn’t two feet inside the house when Hades swept her up into his arms and kissing her with frenzied need, his right hand cupping the back of her head, tugging her hair gently. Eros was right about the hair. She hummed happily, wrapping her legs around his waist, desire pooling at her core, and she ground against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hi,” she whispered, low and sultry as Hades trailed kisses down her neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hello, Sweetness,” he growled, gently kneading her bottom and pinned her against the door. “Am I moving too fast?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No,” she purred, grinding against him harder. “This feels just right.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He chuckled deep in his throat. Pulling away from the door and carrying her further into the house, to take a seat on a large couch. Persephone straddled his lap and ground against him as he kissed her senseless. His hands gripped her ass firmly and bucked against her, pulling her closer. Her mind was spinning, unable to hold onto thoughts long enough to take form. She had intended to tease him some more, and instead, she found herself on the precipice within minutes of dry humping the King of the Underworld._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Persephone,” he cooed into her ear, nipping the lobe softly. She hummed in answer, relishing the feel of his lips and hands and hard body. “I want you to come for me,” he whispered against her skin. She shuddered, throwing her head back, and cried out as a wave of pleasure washed over her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ffuuckk, Hades. How’d you do that?” She said, pulling away from him and smacking his chest playfully. She could feel herself blushing, suddenly embarrassed, but covered it with a wicked grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m a very observant man, and I’ve been observing you all week. I just saw that you were close,” he said smugly. She brought him down into a sultry kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, keep that up, and you’ll be stuck with me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What a glorious threat to make,” he grinned, his eyes burning red. “And risky to threaten a king.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Persephone sensed a challenge and already knew the game she wanted to play tonight. She had told him on the phone that she liked to play games. They made life more fun and sex better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, no!” She said, worrying at her lip, and slid off his lap, backing away a few steps. She kicked off her shoes and grabbed the bottom of her dress, pulling it off, revealing the tight black dress she wore beneath. It was so short that the lace tops of her stockings and garter peeked below the hem. “Whatever will I do? I should hide! I only hope he will give me a head start!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Five minutes,” he nodded, accepting the challenge and summoned a glass of amber liquid from somewhere. She turned around and began running through a nearby corridor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm blushing. Tell me nice things?


	3. Chapter 3

“Minx,” Hades whispered under his breath and drank from the scotch in his hand. This was going to be the longest five minutes of his life. He finished the glass and picked up her shoes and dress, placing them on a table so that the dogs wouldn’t get to them.  
  
He had to admit that the thought of her running through his house looking for a place to hide was very enticing. Where would he find her? Would the pool draw her interest? The library with all the tables and ladders, would she hide among the stacks waiting to be ravished? Maybe she’d find a bedroom she liked. There were dozens, each with their own draw.  
  
He turned towards the direction she had run and made slow progress through the halls. It was easy to see where she had been. A trail of pink petals and small blue flowers scattered the floors. He laughed, wanting to know her reaction to seeing that the house was bigger on the inside than outside. A tricky bit of magic, but one that he enjoyed. He flaunted his wealth through cars and nicely tailored suits, but the average person would never see just how large his house was.  
  
The petals ended in front of a bedroom that was one of Hades’ favorites, although a bit warm for his own taste. He opened the door to the soft blue glow emanating from the wall to the left, which contained the Phlegethon River's flaming waters. The room was a balmy 80 degrees, sweltering compared to the rest of the house, and likely perfect for the hothouse flower who jumped playfully on the bed. The tight black dress she had worn under the sweater was hiked up, and it barely covered her ample ass that jiggled enticingly as she bounced and laughed. Her hair was wild and at least a foot longer. Her beautiful tits bobbed up and down, and Hades couldn’t help the low growl that escaped his lips. A primal sound from deep in his throat. Persephone was even more startled by the growl than Hades, and she stifled a scream, covering her mouth with her hand and stopped jumping. For a moment, he was worried he had gone too far—not that he had done it on purpose.  
  
“Whatcha waiting for, big boy? You gonna come and get me?” She toyed with the neckline of her dress, where the crest of one dark magenta nipple was peeking out, and bit her lip seductively. He wanted to taste those lips more than he had ever wanted anything in his existence. Walking towards her slowly, he climbed onto the bed and moved to her on his knees. He took her by the waist, causing her to squeak, and brought her giggling mouth to his. She tasted like sugar and sin.  
  
He kissed her mouth and neck, not knowing where he wanted to be as his hands moved over her sensual curves. He couldn’t get enough of her, and he already knew she was trouble. Persephone’s hands were in his hair and the tugging at the back of his sweater, dragging it up his back. He released her and helped her pull it off over his head, the white t-shirt underneath coming with it. He looked at her once freed from his shirts. Persephone stood there with her pupils wide. Her mouth in the shape of a perfect O. He watched as the flowers in her hair doubled, and a few luminescent butterflies emerged and fluttered softly in her hair.  
  
“Wow, Hades, you are—you are beautiful,” she whispered, reaching out and tracing the lines of his neck and shoulders.  
  
“I am far from beautiful, Sweetness, and you’ve seen me naked already,” He felt incredibly self-conscious.  
  
“Oh hush, I am in the presence of an incredibly powerful and sexy god who is about to ravish me. I would very much like to take a moment to just look at you,” she said and ran her finger over one of the larger scars across his chest, making him shiver. “Does it hurt?”  
  
“No,” he breathed as she leaned in and kissed the scar, her tongue flicking over his ridged skin. His hands returned to her hips. “I’m just not used to being looked at like that. Or touched like this.”  
  
“Well,” she purred and kissed his mouth again. “I’ll have to do something about that.”  
  
Persephone pulled away, and his mouth followed. The need for her surpassed all other thoughts. She giggled and kissed him again briefly before running her hand across his chest and over his shoulder. Slowly, she walked around him, her fingers dancing over his body as she inspected him. When she returned to face him again, he wrapped his left arm around her middle and lowered her to the bed. His hand trailing up her stockings and unclipped the suspenders holding them up. He planned to leave the stockings on. 

  


Persephone felt breathless. His greedy mouth took hers as he worked at her garter before leaving her lips wanting as he trailed kisses down her neck and over her breasts. His hands ran down her body, finding the hem of her slip and pulling it up her body. His deft fingers and distracting kisses left her needy and moaning as he undressed her. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything. It was feral and hungry; when his lips returned to hers, she felt as though she was going to combust.  
  
“Fuck. Hades. I need—” she whined, moving her hands down between them and working at the buckle of his slacks.  
  
“What do you need, Sweetness?” He asked, lifting off of her, allowing her access to him.  
  
“I need your cock inside of me!” she whimpered, reaching into his pants and grabbing his cock, pulling it free. He laughed, taking her right hand from his pants, and held it above her head kissing deeply.  
  
“Patience, Darling, I have waited all week to get my hands on you,” he growled and captured her other hand and brought it up to join its pair in his left hand. “Is this ok?”  
  
“Yes,” she breathed and tested his hold. It was strong but not painful, and she felt curiously liberated in his grip. Persephone usually preferred to be in control, always seeking the upper hand. Still, something about Hades drove her senseless and needy. “You’ll release me if I ask you to?”  
  
“Of course,” he said, moving down on her body. Flicking his tongue over her nipple before pulling it into his mouth, sucking deeply and releasing with a loud pop. She squirmed beneath him, bucking wildly, seeking connection. He splayed his hand over the soft swell of her stomach, and his thumb lightly delving between her folds and gently stroked her clit, eliciting a needy moan from her.  
  
Hades' mouth continued to tease and taste her nipples as his free hand moved lower, parting her flesh and one long finger ghosted over her opening, driving her to grind her hips seeking entry. She needed him inside her. She was trembling for him, desperate, and words fell from her mouth without knowing what she was saying.  
  
Hades chuckled, and she could feel his smile against her skin. Persephone hands turned to fists, and she arched up off the bed from the sudden overwhelming pleasure of finally having him inside of her as he slowly slid two fingers into her. He curled his fingers upwards, expertly seeking her g-spot while his thumb continued to torment her clit, barely grazing it.  
  
“Hades. I need—Fuck!” She cried, she pulled against his grip, determined do it herself if only she could—  
  
Hades released her hands when she began to struggle against his grip. He didn’t want to overwhelm her, and he wasn’t truly seeking her submission. He enjoyed some light restraining as much as the next person, but never to the point of struggle. Sometimes you just needed a chance to get out of your head, or in this case, he needed the opportunity to explore her body without her demanding his cock. Although, Hades was more than eager to give it to her—just as soon as she was already thoroughly fucked in all other ways.  
  
He laughed when her freed hand went straight for her clit, pushing his thumb away and rubbing herself as his fingers fucked into her. Her left hand grabbed him by the hair pulling him to her, kissing him deeply. She was properly riled up now, feral and desperate. It thrilled him to see her this way—a goddess in her element, blooming at his touch. The flowers in her hair opened and closed with each breath she took. Hades moved to his knees, abandoning his efforts to bring her off as he yanked and pulled at his slacks. His erection, already free from her prior efforts, was leaking with precum and bobbing for attention.  
  
“Get on your knees, Sweetness,” he growled, and Persephone whimpered, nodding vigorously as she rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up on her knees. Hades growled again and grabbed her ass with one hand, squeezing the soft flesh as he sheathed himself with a condom he had in his pocket. He moved so that he was standing and took Persephone by the hips and dragged her to the end; her knees were just on the edge. She wrapped her toes around his legs to steady herself. She turned her head to the side, looking back at him, her bottom lip between her teeth and a sparkle in her eye. He leaned down and kissed her greedily.  
  
"And you'll tell me if I'm too rough?" He asked. He wanted her—wanted to fuck her senseless—he wanted her to enjoy it as much as he did.  
  
“I can take it,” she smirked and wiggled her ass. “Please, fuck me, your majesty.”  
  
Holding her hips to steady her, he rubbed his cock along her core, coating himself with her wetness before lining himself up and pulling her hip back towards him. He entered her slowly, filling her but allowing her to adjust to his girth. He began slowly, fucking her with long deep strokes. Moving hips back and forth, rocking her on her knees. She was so tight and wet he felt delirious with the fit of her. As if she was made for him. He was overcome with jealousy for every man who had fucked her before. He picked up his pace, thrusting into her harder, causing her cries of pleasure to grow louder as she arched her back, fisting the comforter. He moved his right hand to her shoulder, still holding her hip with his left, plunging into her hard and fast.  
  
“Hair,” Persephone cried out, bouncing on her knees. “Fuck! Pull my hair!” Hades grabbed a handful and pulled firmly, making her tilt her head and arch her back. She screamed his name when she came, a gush of wet heat spilling down their legs and increasing the vulgar sounds of their coupling. He growled and fuck into her harder. Spurred on by the filthy words that left her mouth—he was sure would make her blush in any other circumstances—and the sinful way her pussy shuddered around him.  
  
Hades felt the pressure build inside him, nearing his own climax. He leaned over, hooking his arms around her, pulling her body flush with his. Her left hand gripped the back of his head, her right dug into his hand that held her shoulder, as he spilled himself. Her body clenched him tightly, and he peppering her neck and shoulder with kisses until she relaxed.  
  
He lowered her to the bed and staggered into the bathroom before returning and flopping down next to her. His face buried into the blanket, his chest still heaving from exertion.  
  
“You ok?” Persephone giggled.  
  
“You are going to kill me, Goddess,” he grumbled, his eyes still closed tight.  
  
“Oh, that was all you, your Majesty. You can’t blame this one on me,” she cooed, crawling to him and snuggled into his side, her head resting on his heaving back.  
  
“Are you ok?” Hades asked, lifting his head up and looking over at her.  
  
“I feel great,” Persephone laughed softly, kissing his back. “I don’t think I can walk, but I also don’t want to—A plus, Hades, 10 out of 10.”  
  
Hades laughed and rolled over so that he could wrap his arms around her so that her back was to his chest. Persephone hummed happily, turning her face so that she could kiss him.  
  
“I like this room. It’s the first time I’ve felt properly warm since moving to the Underworld.”  
  
“It’s yours then,” he murmured.  
  
“Shut up,” she said, smacking his hands lightly.  
  
“No,” he laughed and kissed her on the top of her head. “I’ll never let anyone else stay in this room.”  
  
“Do you have any other rooms dedicated to your many lovers?” She teased but felt an unfamiliar twinge of jealousy. She didn’t understand why she felt jealous at the idea. Persephone wasn’t used to feeling this way.  
  
“Not officially,” he admitted.  
  
“Scoundrel,” she snickered, turning around so that they were face to face. “Do you have many lovers?”  
  
“Are you asking if I have had many lovers, or if I currently have any?” Hades asked, brushing away the hair that had fallen across her face, concern creasing his eyes.  
  
“Currently,” she said. “I would assume someone who has lived as long as you has had many lovers.”  
  
“I have,” he said. “Does that bother you?”  
  
She shook her head, feeling shy but sure. “No, but I would like to know if you have other lovers.”  
  
“No. Do you?”  
  
She nodded, feeling guilty. Why was she feeling guilty? It took all of her self-assurance not to flinch at the way his eyes glowed red for a moment, but she managed. “Does that bother you?”  
  
“Eros?” He asked, avoiding her question.  
  
“No, not anymore. Eros’ my best friend, though. His fiance too.”  
  
“Is that weird? Since you two were together?”  
  
“No. We were never really together. It was just sex. Our friendship was always the priority. You didn’t answer my question.”  
  
“I don’t want to give the wrong answer,” he admitted.  
  
Persephone laughed again. “Hades, there is no wrong answer.” He gave her a look that said all too clearly that he didn’t believe her. “Do you know what I think is the sexiest thing in the world?” He shook his head. “Communication. I tell you my wants and needs, you tell me your wants and needs, and together we find out if they work together.”  
  
“It’s never that simple,” he said sagely. He had plenty of lovers over the centuries, and no matter how he had tried, good communication was never easy.  
  
“Sure, it is. I’ll start,” she said, kissing the tip of his nose. “I like you. I would like to get to know you better, and I would like to keep fucking you.”  
  
“I feel the same way,” he grinned, kissing her passionately. “I work long hours, so I don’t have a lot of free time.”  
  
“Same, I have two jobs, and I’m in school full time. My weekends are pretty open, or at least, I don’t work on the weekends.”  
  
“I usually work on Saturdays, and I go out with my brothers a few times a month on Sundays.”  
  
“Saturday nights work for me,” she suggested.  
  
“What? No going to the club with your friends?”  
  
“The club isn’t really my scene. I’m a small village girl. My Saturday nights usually consist of chocolate cake and a nature documentary,” she said, and Hades laughed. “It’s true! I’m a giant nerd.”  
  
“What if we order you some dessert and watch one of your nature documentaries?”  
  
“Now?”  
  
In the end, Hades was successful at tempting her to stay. They ordered a late dinner, followed by chocolate cake, before making their way into the theater room. The room had the best television and the added benefit of being one of the warmer rooms. Hades could see that Persephone was hesitant to pick out a show.  
  
“You don’t have to watch one of my stupid movies,” she said, picking at the sleeve of his sweater, which she was now wearing in place of her own. It drowned her petite frame, but she looked beautiful, and it was one of Hades’ turn-ons to see women wearing his shirts. Eventually, he convinced her to pick something to watch, and they snuggled into the couch.  
  
Hades hoped that the beat of his heart didn’t betray the things he was feeling as she lay with her head on his chest. He wasn’t used to this type of physical intimacy. Everything about her was sending him into a tailspin. When things had fallen apart with Minthe, he had sworn to himself that he was done trying to have anything more than a physical relationship. The way she had touched and looked at him earlier had made his heart ache with longing. Something about the glorious woman in his arms made him wonder if there was a chance for him yet. And that thought, above all others, terrified him.

**Author's Note:**

> 🙈🙈 I’m blushing. Don’t look at me! But please leave me kudos and comments if you want to see attempted filth from me again. 😳😳


End file.
